


A Close Friend Far Away

by Mupschjs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a True Story, Internet Friends, M/M, One sided Kenhina, Unreqruited love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mupschjs/pseuds/Mupschjs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma and Hinata are internet friends and mostly communicate via text, and Kenma falls for Hinata. Hinata doesn't seem to return his feelings and doesn't know about them, so Kenma keeps quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Close Friend Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based on my own experience sadly enough, and I kidda wrote it to cope with stuff. 
> 
> It's un-beta'd, so please tell me if you find any mistakes.

They talked almost every day. Every day one of them would send the other a text at some point, starting a conversation. The conversations sometimes lasted a few minutes when one of them was buisy, sometimes they talked the whole evening away.

Due social anxiety and a general love of alone time Kenma often ignored messages from other friends for a while, untill he felt like talking again. But with Shouyo, never. Whenever the orange haired boy would text him, he would smile and reply immediatelly, eager to talk. Often he found himself checking his phone more than necessary, to see if Shouyo had send him something or if he had replied to his previous texts yet.

Kenma's friends didn't notice much, though. He didn't really act any different, and it was no rarity for him to spend a lot of his time on his phone, playing games.

Both had little time to meet up, due school and volleybal practice. Most of the time they only had the time in the breaks and in the rare extended weekends, given if they didn't have much homework. But altough rare, Kenma enjoyed these visits immensly. With Shouyo it seemed so easy. He could be the person he really was, without any facades. Talk about everything that came on his mind without having to fear that he got judged. He could discuss any of his interests, ideas, and daily problems. Shouyo would always listen, even if he didn't completely understand.

The other way around, it was the same too. Shouyo would rant about his daily struggles, tell him what cool stuff happend to him that day, and would seek help and advice. Kenma loved just listening to him, every single thing he said seemed interesting to him. Kenma wanted to know what was going on in Shouyo's daily life, wishing he could have been there when stuff happend to him. He wanted to know everything that was there to know. It was not in a creepy or stalkery way, it was just that he was genuinely interested in every single detail. It felt weird to him at first, it was something he had never experienced before.

One day at a late night chat Shouyo had confessed that he liked guys too, knowing Kenma was queer as well. Kenma remembered smiling fondly at his phone in the dark, happy that he maybe could stand a chance, if he wanted to. At that moment it was just a small crush, nothing serious.

But as months went on, Kenma found himself falling more and more for Shouyo. He was like the sun, kept Kenma going when life and anxiety went hard on him. Whenever they met up, he felt completely at ease, something he rarely experienced with another person. Shouyo didn't tire him for a second, and somewhere on the way he realized he had fallen for him.

The realisation was there, and after some thoughts Kenma concluded that he would not mind dating Hinata. They could work out the long distance, when they met again it would only be sweeter. But in the end, Kenma's social anxiety caught up with him again. A general fear of asking people things and a creeping voice in his head telling him Shouyo would not return his feelings held him back from telling. He wouldn't like him back, so if he told him, it would ruin their friendship, Kenma was sure.

But in the end, not confessing anything ever compromised things even more for Kenma. On a sunday afternoon a hyped up Shouyo texted him, ranting that he had received a confession of his own. Appearantly had Kageyama Tobio, Karasuno's setter, finally grown the guts to ask him out, and Shouyo had accepted.

So Kenma was forced to hear about the boy dating someone else. He would act interested and ask about their dates, trying to be a good friend and giving advice on things. Shouyo never seemed to notice a thing.

Kenma was a good actor. He never broke any ties with Shouyo or mentioned anything about the fact that he ached inside or how bittersweet their friendship often felt. He still loved Shouyo, so as long as he was happy, Kenma would be too.

And yet, he still wondered. If he lived near Shouyo, and if they went to the same school, would it have been different? Maybe then the other would have returned his feelings, could have let Shouyo fall in love with him too. Perhaps they would eveb have gotten closer that way, and they would eventually have started dating.

They were both still teenagers, Shouyo being even younger than him. First loves rarely lasted forever, did they? Kenma felt terrible about thinking like this, but he hoped that someday Kageyama and Shouyo would break up, and that he would have a chance again. Or maybe he would get over it, and find someone else. But that was for later. As for now, he still longed for the boy he loved, but couldn't get. Shouyo was so close to him as a friend, yet there seemed to be a huge and uncrossable distance between them.

Shouyo was hopelessly out of reach, and the only thing Kenma could do was wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a sequel if things ever work out with my similar problem, but that probably won't be anytime soon. Hope you enoyed your daily dose angst though!


End file.
